Fight!
by Sindel
Summary: Chun Li fights the battle of her life, against her arch enemy-Bison!


Hello! I'm Sindel! Yes, that's right, the crazy Bison/Chun Li writer! Well, this is a cute little story that popped into my head today, and I love it! Here we go!

Fight!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain pounded hard on the female warrior as she approached her enemy. The blue ribbons in her hair whipped back and her face held detriminnation. Her lips moved slightly as the enemy advanced toward her, with a arrogant grin on his face.

Chun Li Xiang, the beautiful Chinese fighter, narrowed her eyes. This was it...this was the fight of her life...the fight that could detrimined all. Her life, her dominace, her destiny...

This was the man who jeered at her, day and night. Laughed at her supposely 'vunerabilty' for being a woman...someone who destroyed her life....

His cape flew behind him, making him look commanding and deserving of respect. Like God, in a sense.

She smiled bitterly as he stood before her, silently laughing. Oh, Chun Li was going to pay him back for all those things...oh yes she was...

"Bison." she muttered to herself and through silent commucation, they both got into a fighting stance. "Chun Li." he repiled coolly to her remark and chuckled. "Maybe I should go easy on you...I wouldn't want you to break a nail, now do I?" he remarked and Chun Li became angry.

"I'll make you eat those words!" she shrieked and attacked him.

Bison dodged her and he punched her in the stomache. Chun Li growled and kicked him in the groin. He had the most shocked and painful face she had ever seen.

Chun Li smirked. "I guess I'm not as weak as you've been saying, huh?" Bison muttered a few colorful words under his breath, directing them at her, and leaped upon her.

They wrestled each other on the wet grass and Bison pinned her down. "That was just a fluke." he snickered and Chun Li pushed him off of her. She pushed him down and whispered, "This time a fluke too?"

Bison rolled his eyes and kicked her a few feet away from him. She hit the ground and groaned, clutching her side. Did he have to hit her so hard...?

Bison got back on his feet and Chun Li jumped into fighting stance once more. Even if it killed her, he wasn't going to win!

She jumped upon him and gave him a flurry of kicks and punches. He blocked most of them, but got hit a few times. Bison suddenly uppercutted her and she flew a few feet upwards before coming down. He then placed a foot on her chest and smirked. "Had enough?" Bison grinned and Chun Li stared up at him.

"Nope. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." she repiled and clawed at his ankle, drawing blood. He nearly cursed and withdrew his foot, giving Chun Li a advantage. She shot right up and kicked him right in the gut. Bison was lucky that he wasn't spewing up blood.

"Had enough, Bison?" she asked sweetly and Bison made a face and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "Looks like a innocent angel but is really Satan's bride.."

She then attacked him once more but Bison was ready. He dodged it and flipped her to the ground. Chun Li had the wind knocked out of her.

He smiled eviliy at her and whispered,"Maybe you should go back home and play with dolls instead." Chun Li had a fiery look in her eye and punched him right in the eye.

Bison stumbled back and held his eye. "Nice right hook." he said rather angerily and Chun Li smiled innocently. "I hope you get a black eye, you son of a bitch." she said sweetly and Bison rolled his only good eye.

"Sheesh. Now I'll have a black eye for a couple of weeks..." he said and she just stood there. "You enjoy seeing me suffer, don't you?" Bison asked and Chun Li nodded. "You bet."

"And they call ME a psychopath..." he murmured and she made a face. "I'm not crazy...I'm a saddist...."

"Same damn thing." he stated and flew at her and hit her squarely in the stomache, making them fall on one another. Bison broke in a hentaish grin.

"Now I like this...." he said pervertly and Chun Li groaned. "Grow up." she snapped but he wasn't listening. Bison was far too busy staring her chest.

"Hey, Bison. Face up here." Chun Li pointed to her face and Bison stared at her for a moment then back down. She cursed silently and tried to get up, but Bison was too big.

"Get off of me!" she snarled and Bison blinked. "I don't think so..." he disagreed and Chun Li sighed. "Fine, get off and I'll take off my shirt." she suggested and Bison gave her a look.

"I'm not stupid, Chun Li. But, if you take off your shirt right now with your bra, I might think about it..." Bison trailed off, imagining the picture of Chun Li topless.

"Here's a better deal." Chun Li said coldly and shrieked,

"KIKOKEN!"

Bison flew nearly fifty feet into the air, and landed on his back. Chun Li stood up and Bison gasped. "You could have done that all along, couldn't you?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yep. I finally mastered it, Bison. I just wanted to give you a good chance." she smirked trimuphly and Bison sighed. "Well, I guess that means..."

"Uh huh." Chun Li answered him and pulled him up. Bison wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands around his neck.

They slowly kissed each other before a flash of blue light envolped both of them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li took off her helmet as well as Mike. She shook her head and laughed,"Well that was fun! I won!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Jeeze, I could have won...." he snapped back and Chun Li gave him a kiss. "Come on, Mikey, you lost. Admit it. You lost a girl."

Mike sighed. "Alright, you won. Women aren't weak..." he said weariliy.

"And...?"

Mike looked up at the ceiling. "And I'll do your chores for a week." he finished and Chun Li giggled. "Good thing I won too, or I would have to sleep with you. I can't believe you asked me to take my shirt off...I thought the virtual reality was supposed to get rid of those thoughts."

"Come on! I was only human! Anyway, it's not just a virtual reality, it a training program for you and me so we can win the tournment next week." he corrected her and Chun Li rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Mr. All-Powerful-Computer Programmer, how is it supposed to get us ready? I mean, you are not the all powerful dictator that you created inside the game." Chun Li inquired and Mike shrugged. "I can dream, can't I?" he answered and Chun Li sighed, "Oh you."

They kissed again and Mike asked her,"I love ya, Chunny." "And I love you too, Mikey."

The couple broke apart and Mike leaned over. "So..will you still sleep with me...?"

Chun Li broke away from his embrace. "No, I don't think so." she grinned and Mike held his hands up. "Come on! One night, please!!" he begged and Chun Li started walking out the door.

"Nah, I won't sleep with you. I think I'll make you wait for things like that." Chun Li pondered and Mike started to follow her. "B-but, we're getting married soon! We can sleep with each other, can't we?" he protested and she laughed.

"The sooner the better that I'll sleep with you...plus, I don't think I'll really enjoy sleeping with you...I think I'll enjoy it better when..." Chun Li whispered the rest in his ear and the look of shock and surpisement came across his face.

Mike literally grabbed her and pulled her into the next room, locking it tight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it! Who would have guessed that Bison was really a computer programmer?


End file.
